Jinx
About Jinx was once a Githzerai who worked under Hex of the Wispy Street Gang. After her attempted suicide she went on a quest in order to find herself. Rumor has it that she carries a Morganti Weapon and has been carrying out assassinations through the multiverse. Each assassination physically transforming her into a different person. History 'The Life, Death and Rebirth of Jinx' Kyra Kranst shivered in an alleyway with cold rain pounding on her skin, though it did not cool the fire of hatred that burned insider of her. Blood from the cold iron blade in her hands began pooling around her feet where a mutilated Githyanki lay. She was only eight years old. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to that dark alley, but she knew that the dead Gith would not have been alone. She knew that her parents were already dead and that now she was all alone. She was trying to understand why there would be Githyanki in Xaos, and why they were after her. Thinking about this brought up the fire within her again, so she forced herself to push the anger down inside. She must show no emotion and be strong, fight the anger. Just as her father had taught her. Her now dead father. Distracted by the image of her dead father, she let her guard down. It was a few moments before she realized that someone was watching her. She spun hard, slashing wildly in the air at the intruder, but he caught her arm and held her still. Her eyes widened and she gnashing her teeth while she screamed at him. She refused to die without a fight. Then she saw the bodies around the stranger. Four more of the Githyanki laid on the ground behind him, they were all dead, and it was clearly done at the hands of this man. When she finally looked into his eyes she felt them bore into her. They were fierce and full of power, but somehow they soothed her. She stopped struggling and became more relaxed and he began to whisper to her. Soothingly and patiently he spoke to her and she released her sword which fell to the ground beside them. She pressed her face into his robes and began to sob against his chest and he held her tightly. This is how she met Hex. This is how it all began. * Over the years she wanted nothing more than to make Hex proud. She was trained to be an assassin and his personal bodyguard, but she was overzealous and stubborn, not to mention clumsy and unlucky. She became the object of ridicule to the other murderers and thieves of the Wispy Street Gang, and she became the butt of all of their jokes. It wasn't that she couldn't get the job done, she was a skilled assassin, but whenever she was around it was as if everything that could go wrong, would. Thus she earned the nickname "Jinx" and with it, lost the respect of her peers. In her depression she found solace in a drink called the Green Fairy, an emerald green absinthe that had only just began to circulate around Sin. In it she found courage to continue fighting, and it would numb her just enough to make her life bearable. Her dependency to the drink came quickly and went deep, soon she was always working for her next fix. She would murder if she had to just to satiate her thirst. Eventually she began drinking herself to death - yet, as with all members of the Wispy Street Gang, she always found her self brought to life again. At times though she wished they would have just left her to her death. She began wallowing in the pointlessness of everything and felt the calling of the Bleak Cabal. "If there is no point in anything," she thought to herself. "I may as well surrender and become part of that pointlessness, instead of swimming against the tide." She argued with herself, thinking that even though non-conformist don't want to conform don't they still conform to each other? She needed a fix. She desperately wanted to stop thinking about how she must be such a disappointment to Hex. How she has never amounted to anything in her entire life even though he had believed in her. She felt so alone and worthless. There was no point in justifying her existence anymore and it was just time to finish it all. So she could stop being haunted by her own inability to become anything but a Jinx on the world around her. She wandered around Sin and walked into a random pub to which she can't even remember the name of. The barkeep seemed to recognize her but she didn't know his face. He looked at her with concern in his eyes and she wanted to rip his eyes out. She did not need his pity. Instead she discreetly asked for what she did need. He glanced around cautiously and he took out a brown leather case. Inside the case were two bottles and a glass and in those bottle was the bright green liquid which she longed for. She dropped a pouch of gold on the bar counter and walked out of the bar with the case under her robe. She didn't know how gold she gave the bartender, except she knew it was more than enough to take the entire bottle without questions. She fought to keep herself from breaking down in the dark alleys, from crumpling onto the ground right there and sobbing with the hope that Hex would come and save her again. Instead, she checked into an inn, locked herself into a room, opened the box and grabbed a glass and clumsily filled it until it overflowed. She drank it as if she had spent weeks in the desert and were dying of thirst. She poured another glass, and then another. She wept as the world began go spin. Her fingertips went numb and her mind filled with memories. She could hear Hex whispering in her ear as a child that night that he had found her, "You have nothing now. They have taken everything from you. Come with me. I will take care of you. I will teach you to become something more than this nothing that you are now. I see potential within you. That hate that burns inside you, you can use that and by my side you will be feared by anyone who opposes us." Tears filled her eyes and she whispered, "I am sorry I failed you, Hex. I am sorry that I failed you, Father." The darkness consumed her, she felt the life draining from her lips and her mind sank into the nothingness. She had finally found death and there was nothing for her there but misery and failure. Even in those last moments she could not find comfort, just the cold hard truth that she would die just as she had lived ... Jinxed. * She woke up in warm silk sheets. She could smell him and she knew that Hex found her and had taken her to his quarters on the Ghost's Revenge. She wanted to crawl under the sheets and hide from him, she knew he would be angry with her. Why wouldn't he just let her go? Why does he continually bring her back? She got up out of the bed and for a moment she thought she was alone. Then he spoke. "You want death then?" He startled her. He was sitting in a chair in the corner and appeared as if he had been sitting there hours while she slept. His eyes bore into her, just as they had the night that they had met and she had to look away. As she turned, he moved quickly and was standing right in front of her with his hands on her arms. "Is that what you want Kyra?!" His grip was painful but not as painful as his scorn. With a flick of his wrist he pulled a dagger from his hip and held it to her throat. "I will grant you death, if that is what you seek." She turned to look at him with hatred burning in her eyes, and she hoped that he wouldn't see the love that hid behind them. "If it is all that there is left Hex, death is more than I deserve," she cried. "You gave me a chance at life, to prove myself and I have done nothing but fail you. I don't want your disappointment anymore." He released her arms and stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. She could see that he was forming an answer in his mind, but she was not sure if he would just kill her where she stood or show her cruel mercy. "I know you believe yourself to be a 'Jinx' and that you have allowed the ridicule of others bring you to this pathetic state that you are in. Have you ever considered that I do not believe that you are this thing you are wallowing in. That I believe instead that you are a shell of something that has yet to become. I think that it's time for you to emerge from that shell and to become who you are truly meant to be." With the dagger in his hand he cut the straps of her cloak and they fell to the ground in a heap. He gently removed each piece of armor she had collected through the years and gradually, Hex became more aggressive until he was brutally picking each item off of her as if they were ticks, boring into her skin. He sundered each of her weapons and slashed up all of the leather and cloth while throwing it all into a large pile near a window. There she stood, ashamed of her exposed body and she felt vulnerable in front of the one man she respected more than anyone in the multiverse. He opened the window, allowing the cold sea air wash over her body and she shivered. "Tonight, Kyra Kranst also known to the world as "Jinx", drank herself to death in an inn. She was unable to be saved and the world is now better off without her." He took her broken and torn up things and threw them out the window and into the sea. "This is my eulogy to her. All that was left from her is now sinking to the bottom of the sea." He picked up a black sack nearby which she had not noticed and from within he presented her with a mask, blackend leather armor, a cloak and a dagger that eminated power and he handed them over to her. "Tonight, you have been reborn. You will shed this old skin of yours and become something more. You will be like a shadow, silent and invisible, stalking your prey. You will bring death without a sound and will not leave a trace. A shadow of hate - yes - a Sombra de Odio." His mind drifted for a moment and when he looked up for her, he saw she was no longer there. He smiled for a moment then went to tell the crew that Kyra Kranst, known to the world as "Jinx", had died.